Mage Gris
by Katow
Summary: Il en avait simplement assez. Et il finit par devenir ce qu'auparavant il combattait. "Tu es fou Harry" "Sûrement. Mais je m'en réjouit." Dark Harry \\ Harry/Luna OS


Yep, les gens!

Me voici, me voilà pour un nouvel OS, assez court, mais bon, je commence à me faire à l'idée que je suis incapable d'écrire beaucoup sur un seul chapitre...  
Je vous laisse donc en présence de mon Dark Harry

Ah, et je rappelle bien sûr que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage d'ailleurs. En tout cas, ils sont propriété de JK Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Mage Gris**_

« Mon nom est Harry Potter. Mais vous me connaissez sûrement sous les titres du « Garçon qui a survécu » ou du « Survivant » voire de « l'Elu ». Ça vous reviens ? Oui, sûrement. Je vois que mon nom vous fait trembler, tout comme votre famille. Pitoyables créatures. Vous savez quoi ? Vous me dégoutez. »

« Mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer au bout de quelques heures d'interminable tortures, ou du moins... Pas seulement. Non, vous, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Comment je suis passé du Griffondor ayant battu le plus grand Lord Noir de ces derniers siècles à l'homme craint par toute personne qui lui ont fait face. Comment je suis devenu ce que moi-même j'appelle un Lord Gris, par pure ironie. »

« Si il y a bien une chose que ce cher Voldemort – ne tremblez pas, avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même – m'ait appris, c'est qu'il n'y a ni bien ni mal mais seulement le pouvoir et ceux qui sont incapables de le contrôler. Ainsi, après avoir fait du corps du Lord une pauvre dépouille insignifiante, j'espérai vivre tranquillement, aux côtés de celles que j'aimais. Merlin, non. Jamais je n'aurais le droit à ce genre de vie! A ce moment, j'étais assailli de toutes part, par des ministres stupides qui voulaient redorer l'image de leur ministère, par de stupides admirateurs qui voulaient mon autographe, ET PAR DES PAPARAZZIS COMPLÈTEMENTS ABRUTIS QUI SE PENSENT PERMIS DE TOUT! Vous vous en fichiez éperdument de moi, tout ce que vous vouliez tous c'était paraître plus important en vous servant de mon image. »

« Mais aucun d'entre vous n'avait pensé que vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous servir de moi. Vous vous êtes appuyés sur moi pour défaire un mage, juste après m'avoir rejeté car j'affirmais le retour de ce même mage. Tout acte, qu'il soit magique ou non, laisse des marques, très cher. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ou d'autres représentants les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », par exemple... Vous voulez savoir quelle fut la marque que vous tous m'avez laissé ? De la haine... »

« Vous m'avez méprisé pendant de longs moments, je ne fais que vous rendre la pareille. Avec des intérêts, bien évidement. Vous ne pensiez pas vous en tirer sans séquelles, non ? Ne faites pas cette tête, bientôt vous rejoindrez les vôtres dans les abysses de l'enfer. J'espère que le voyage vous plaira d'ailleurs. Il sera sûrement un peu long, veuillez m'en excuser, je ne suis pas du genre à donner une mort rapide. »

« Je me dit que peut-être un jour il y aura une prophétie racontant qu'une autre personne devra me tuer. Cette personne sera comme moi, je peux tout de suite vous le dire. Elle devra supporter tout le poids du monde sur des épaules incapable de supporter ça trop longtemps. Le jour où elle viendra me retrouver, elle me tuera sûrement. Et sur ma dépouille, alors, vous pourrez tous apercevoir un sourire, car je sais déjà que cette personne reprendra mon chemin, et continuera à faire régner le chaos. La vengeance est une chose fantastique, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

« Très bien, Mr Le Ministre. Je vous dis adieu tout de suite, ainsi qu'à votre famille, ne sachant pas quant le sortilège vous tuera... Endoloris! »

Harry Potter regardait alors une nouvelle victime. Celle-ci se débattit dès lors que la formule fut prononcée et hurlait à la mort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, mis à part les respirations, calme de Harry, paniquée de la femme et des deux enfants de Cornélius Fudge.

Trois heures plus tard, la silhouette du « Mage Gris » apparut dans un coin de rue de Londres, en pleine nuit. Elle n'eut le temps de se déplacer que de quelques mètres lorsqu'un vingtaine d'aurors apparurent de nulle part, braquant tous leurs baguettes vers leur ancien sauveur.

« Harry Potter, veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance et nous ne vous feront aucun mal! » Lança le plus trapu d'entre eux.

Le dit Harry Potter tourna lentement sur lui même, regardant tour-à-tour chaque sorcier l'entourant. Il s'approcha alors tranquillement d'une des personne et commença à parler.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir faire ça un jour, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix, Harry, répondit une voix féminine. Tu avais le choix de battre Voldemort ou non. Tu avais le choix de faire tous ces meurtres ou non. Tu avais le choix... De m'aimer ou non. »

« C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé Ginny, mais à nouveau, je vais te trahir, et à nouveau contre mon gré. Tu ne me croira sûrement pas, et je ne t'en blâmerais pas, mais je n'aime pas tuer. Mais encore une fois j'ai des choses à faire, comme avant, et je ne peux laisser quelqu'un tenter de m'arrêter. »

Harry leva alors sa baguette et lança une véritable pluie de sortilèges sur les aurors, qui finirent tous assommés. Aucun mort à déplorer, et c'était le but. Il disparut alors par transplanage et se retrouva au Terrier. Tranquillement, il avança vers la porte d'entrée et frappa. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley, Harry sourit. La femme recula de plusieurs pas en le reconnaissant, et sortit vivement sa baguette qui sauta aussitôt de sa main, à la suite d'un sortilège de désarmement de Harry.

« Molly, dit-il, je ne viens pas pour commettre un meurtre. Je repart aussitôt après avoir fait ce que j'ai à faire. Vous pouvez prévenir les aurors si ça vous chante, je serais parti avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

Il monta alors les marches, jetant un coup d'œil à la femme qui l'avait si souvent hébergé avant de continuer son chemin vers la chambre de celle qu'il aimait auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il fit un petit moulinet avec sa baguette et une lettre apparut sur le lit de Ginny. Il redescendit aussitôt les marches tout aussi tranquillement et aperçu Molly qui semblait l'attendre, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

« J'imagine, dit-il, que demander une tasse de thé serait bien stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre remarque.

« Tu es fou, Harry. » Dit-elle lentement.

Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire et laissa un sourire triste s'afficher sur son visage. Il reprit alors la parole.

« Sûrement. Mais je m'en réjouit. Au moins, ça fait un point qui me rapproche d'elle. »

« Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça. »

« Je sais. Mais moi, oui. Ils ont massacré ma vie, et lui ont retiré la sienne. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ils l'ont harcelé, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était « folle » avant, mais la folie qui suivit n'avait rien à voir. Luna ne méritait pas ça. »

Harry se retourna, ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le jardin. Il continua ses meurtres jusqu'à ce qu'il avait imaginé n'arrive. Un garçon le tua, et à son tour, il finit par devenir un meurtrier. Et du haut de son lit de mort, Harry souriait.

* * *

C'est trop court, je sais... Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si j'arriverais un jour à écrire quelque chose de plus long et aussi si ça vous a plu ou pas!  
Laissez donc des reviews, alors! Héhé.


End file.
